


Back off

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's not above playing dirty in order to get people to mind their own business.





	

When Naruto had told them they were going to have a small party Sasuke had been braced for anything but small. He had expected the normal bashes just in a smaller venue because he had been to quite a few of the parties that Naruto liked to throw and they were anything but small

So he had been suitably surprised when the bash had actually been small. The security were around as they always were but it was easier to see them. The place was not packed to the walls with strangers and strangers were not taking over the lawn and cars littering the streets.

It was actually a small event and seeing that had actually surprised Sasuke. Not that it stopped him from enjoying it anyway. He was certain Naruto knew a large amount of the guests in one way or another and since Naruto was bringing him up to speed. His words not Sasuke’s. since Naruto was doing that Sasuke found himself knowing more people and details about them than he ever thought he had cause to.

Small party meant a smaller time too. Sasuke was used to Naruto’s parties going on for days it was what Naruto was known for. It was how he had started, his popularity soaring from that one party and that leaked video. The video people still gave Naruto shit for. Sasuke teased Naruto about it too because he had never had someone protest him and call him a devil worshiper but that was Naruto for you.

Not that Naruto cooled down after that. He loved flaunting himself and his likes. Naruto was fascinated by mythology, theology too although less people knew about the last one. Or that Naruto had degrees in both of them and a history degree as well. He had shrugged Sasuke’s disbelief off with a laugh and something about ‘hobbies’ honestly, Naruto was his best friend but he hid so much of himself.

Playing up the millionaire playboy image and while Naruto had a team running his businesses he did oversea everything. There were plenty of nights that Sasuke was awakened by the glare of a phone light or laptop light because Naruto would not sleep and was working, dealing with people over different timezones or god forbid he come up with a new idea for a program.

Sasuke had not known just how invested Naruto was in charities and several outreach programs. He had excitedly told Sasuke he was going to give him a proper briefing when they got to his other office and Sasuke was not altogether sure whether to be afraid or not.

But he did understand just why the media loved Naruto no matter what scandal he found himself in or what bed he was caught slipping out of. Naruto’s fans were everywhere and while they did not know everything Naruto did for them and everything Naruto was involved in his employees sang his praises and those people that came to the parties left singing his praises as well.

It was actually startling how little Naruto actually spent playing. There were back to back parties of course but right after there was hardcore work. Some parties Naruto just had company as he sat and work, something Sasuke was positive none of his family had seen him doing.

Mimi had not blinked at the sight of Naruto hard at work naked four sleeping naked people around him covered with blankets but Sasuke had been startled. He had thought at the beginning that the parties, the drinks were enough for Naruto but his mind never seemed to shut off and no matter what he did it did not seem to be enough. It scared Sasuke just a bit.

He had just been joking when he had suggested doing like Naruto and sleeping around to take the pain away but Naruto had turned on the light right away and the way he had stared at Sasuke and told him he was not ready for that. That he might never be ready to go down that road had chilled Sasuke.

Naruto was happy about the stuffed toy he had taken from Itachi. Sasuke had spent time carefully cleaning it and it sat in his briefcase. It went everywhere with him, it did not take the pain away it did not stop the thoughts but it made him smile. It helped him think of good things.

Parties like Naruto’s was not Sasuke’s actual thing. Dancing was okay but he preferred to listen or find people interesting to talk to. Letting days go by in a slow haze. That was good but it was not his thing, it was fun but Sasuke suspected that having friends around to take his mind off his broken heart was more his speed.

Friends who were like Naruto and since he had come to recognize that… he had a feeling Naruto already had a plan in place. He always did seem to be a step ahead of Sasuke when it came to that sort of thing.

X

No matter how many times Naruto said girls liked putting hickeys on him because his skin was so pale, Sasuke would never get used to it. That they were okay when he told him he was not interested in them never failed to blow him away.

They really were there at the parties for the food, music, drinks and the chance to feel alive. Sasuke sympathized with them. Although as the parties went on he spent less time with those on the lower floor. Strangers were not what he needed and he had lost his shirt again.

Sasuke was alerted to the fact that something was wrong when he and Naruto got back to the front room to find it empty of everyone but security. Sasuke had a moment of confusion before he saw Itachi step from behind a towering guard and his breath caught in his throat.

“Sasuke.” He said and Sasuke’s head spun.

X

“You’re a real piece of work you know that?” Naruto said softly as he watched Itachi. Sasuke had waved off Itachi’s talk by claiming he needed to sober up when Naruto knew he had only sniffed the punch.

“Me?” Itachi smiled. Naruto smiled back before he glanced to make sure that Sasuke was gone, that it was just him and Itachi.

“Of course you, tell me did you get the meddling syndrome from hanging with those three so much?” Naruto smiled, Itachi’s smile faded a bit. “I mean, Sasuke’s not a kid.” He leaned forward. “You do know that right? How can you afford to chase after him like this? I mean, you’re a married man, a business man.” Naruto forced his smile wider. “A man with everything to gain, doing everything for the sake of the clan and not only does it work for business and clan. She’s not too bad to look at too. You should be with your wife Itachi, making little Uchiha’s to continue the line. Not in Sasuke’s business. Not in my business.” He chuckled. “I mean, if you’re not going to go make little Uchiha’s to raise… you might end up raising little Uzumaki’s instead.”

Itachi’s face hardened at that and Naruto softly laughed. Itachi twitched as if he would take a step and Naruto arched a brow at him as he deliberately looked at his security still in the room.

“Sasuke’s not a kid.” Naruto warned softly “If you don’t leave us alone to handle our business, we’ll start handling your business. You know… Uzumaki genes are really strong.”

X

“I thought we would have had to drag him out.” Sasuke frowned. Naruto shrugged as he sat on the couch a short glass in his hand only dregs at the bottom. “What did you tell him?”

Naruto paused before he looked at him, his eyes were darker than usual, colder. “Beyond telling him to step off you? You really want to know exactly what I told him?”

Just the tone alone told him it would be something he might not want to hear. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto anywhere and took the glass from Naruto’s hand. “Tell me, I’m not here for you to baby me.” Naruto’s eyes lightened then and his mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Well… I warned you.”

 


End file.
